This invention relates to valves having a pressure relief and in particular to a relief valve member designed to reduce or eliminate relief valve hammer produced by fluid flow around the valve member.
For several years, air by-pass valves have been used to supply auxiliary air to the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine to aid in reducing pollution. One type by-pass valve used for this purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,515 issued June 22, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. One feature of this and similar by-pass valves is a relief valve for dumping air to atmosphere in the event an overpressure condition occurs. The relief valve member, when the relief valve is activated, is subjected to "hammering" caused by harmonic frequencies induced in the valve member by air rushing around the valve. Such hammering increases valve member wear thus shortening the useful life of the by-pass valve.